Evil Spirits(2)
by Michael
Summary: Just like Evil Spirits but had a little editing


A/N:   
MeGoFaNiMe: Hi! Meg here!   
Zeratul: And heeeeeeeere's Zeratul!  
MeGoFaNiMe: We have joined together to bring you thing fan fic. It was mostly Zeratul's idea...  
Zeratul: Ah-hem...'mostly'?  
MeGoFaNiMe: Okay, okay. All of the story is Zeratul's idea, he wrote the basic skeleton of it, and I wrote it so it didn't burn your eyes out.  
Zeratul: Hey!  
MeGoFaNiMe: Sorry 'bout that ^^.   
Zeratul: Meg wrote some of it.  
MeGoFaNiMe: Ah-hem...'some'?  
Zeratul: Okay, okay. She wrote all of it.  
MeGoFaNiMe: That's more like it.  
Zeratul: We want you to sit back and enjoy the fan fic!  
MeGoFaNiMe: Be sure to read some of my other Digimon fan fics and poems! Just search for MeGoFaNiMe -   
Zeratul: ::whacks MeGoFaNiMe:: Hey! No advertising.  
MeGoFaNiMe: ::rubs head:: Okay, okay, sorry.   
Zeratul: On with the show!  
  
ORIGINAL CONCEPT: Zeratul  
WRITTEN BY (AND DRAMATIZED BY): MeGoFaNiMe  
  
  
It was an ordinary day in the Digital world: trying to defeat Arokenimon, and the digimon she was making from control spires.   
"All right, Flamedramon! That's the tenth control spire gone today!" Davis yelled up to his Digimon who was currently floating above his head. He winced and put him arms protectively above his hair. "You did go to the bathroom before we left, right?"  
"Ha ha, very funny, Davis." Flamedramon said sarcastically, just before de-digivolving to Veemon.   
"We all need a break," said Cody, dejectedly, "My prune juice has already gotten warm!"  
It was the same as every rest break. The Digimon gobbled down the food as if there was no tommorow, while Yolei complained about what little selection there was.   
Davis looked over at T.K and Kari. They look so happy together, he thought, UGH! Gag me!  
Despite the way she acted, Kari had known for a long time that Davis and T.K both had a crush on her. She didn't mind the T.K part so much.   
She stretched, and yawned. Hawkmon started to doze off in the summer sun.   
"We better get home," T.K said, stroking Patamon's back.  
"Wait a minute, T.Z," Davis said "who says we all want to go bac-"  
"I want to go back now, T.K" Kari interuppted.  
"Okay then, let's go!" Davis said, running up to the Digi-port.   
"I just don't understand him." Cody sighed, following. Kari gave a secret wink to T.K, who put his arm around her shoulder. Davis turned around to see them laughing and walking together. Face turning the color of a ripe tomato, he stomped away.  
"What's wrong, Davis?" Veemon panted, running up to him.  
"It's nothing, Veemon. Go to the Digi-port, I'll be right behind you."  
"Nu-uh, I'm staying right here." Veemon said, sitting down.  
"Hey! You guys! We're leaving!" Yolei yelled to them.  
"Go on ahead, we'll be right there!" Davis replied, moving further into the dark woods.   
"I wonder what's wrong with Davis..." Kari said, looking at his retreating back.  
"Don't worry about it, he's just blowing off steam. Let him be for a while." T.K reassured her.  
"Well, okay, if you say so."   
  
--------------------------------------  
After getting back, Kari and Gatomon went to sleep right away, as did T.K. and Patamon. Yolei went to fix her computer, and Cody went to practice Kendo and drink prune juice with his grandfather.   
Davis, meanwhile, walked further and further into the woods. The sun started to set, creating a blood-red mist in the sky.   
"Davis, we've been walking forever, what if we can't find our way back?" Veemon asked, nervously.  
If only Kari would like me, that's all I want, Davis thought, Damn T.O, if only he were gone. I would get Kari for sure without him. I wish...I wish T.J never existed. No, I wish he were dead.   
A blackness filled the area.   
"Davis, something doesn't feel right here..." Veemon said, looking around him, "it's getting really dark..."  
The darkness seemed alive. It moved with a purpose. It slowly creeped up to the pair walking in the woods, using it's powers to cast a dreamless sleep upon them. It's only goal was to destroy the Digidestined that had almost destroyed it. The evil crawled up to Davis and lovingly caressed his cheek.   
"Thisss isss my key!" it hissed, "my key-my key to desssstroying the Digidessssssstined!"  
Hours later, Davis felt his eyes open. He hadn't opened them, but they opened nonetheless. He tried to squeeze them shut, but they would not move.   
It isss no ussseee trying to fight me, a voice rang in Davis' head.   
WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! he screamed, finding himself unable to move his lips.  
What am I doing? What am I doing? Why, I'd think it was obvious, Davis Motimya, the voice laughed.  
Why can't I move? he said, panicking. What's wrong with me?  
"You're very slow to catch on. I would have expected more from the new leader of the digidestined."   
This caught Davis by surprise. It had been his voice saying the words just spoken, but he hadn't even said them!  
"You've caught on! Very good. You're not as dumb as you look."  
You're using my body. Davis said, inside of his head.  
"Yes, and your little friend's as well." the thing said, nodding Davis' head towards Veemon's sleeping figure.  
What do you want with me?   
"The question is not what I want from you. It is what I want to do with you. And assure me, you don't want to know that." It quietly laughed. It made Davis shudder to hear that laugh coming out of his own body.   
You'll never take me!  
"I'm afraid that I already have, my friend. I already have."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Where's Davis?" Yolei said, pacing back and forth "He's late! I've already called his house two billion times!"  
"She's right, he should have been here by now." said Cody.  
"Do you think something could have happened to him before he got to the digi-port?" Kari asked, brow furrowed in worry.   
"He may be annoying, but he's part of the team, and he's our friend. We've gotta go and find him." said T.K.   
"Yeah." Yolei said, nodding her head.  
"Well, since Davis isn't here to say it, I will:," said T.K "What're we waiting for?! Let's go!"  
Kari giggled, took out her digivice, and held it to the computer "Digi-port, open!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Let's split up, we'll have a better chance of finding him that way." Cody said, quietly.   
"Good idea, Patamon and I will go this way," he said, pointing to his right "Kari, you go that way." he said, pointing behind him.  
"I guess I'll go that way then." said Yolei, pointing to T.K's left.  
"That only leaves one place for us to go then. C'mon, Armadillomon." said Cody, walking away.  
"Let's meet back here in an hour!" said T.K, departing from the group "That way, we'll know if someone gets lost or not."   
"Last one back's a rotten digi-egg!" Kari said, waving to everyone. Within a matter of minutes, everyone had disappeared into the wilderness.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Where are we going? Davis asked, curiously. The evil had been directing his body all morning through the underbrush, and seemed to be searching for something.  
"We're going to find your friends." he replied, calmly. The evil kept Davis' face in a unreadable expression.   
Why don't you move your- I mean my face?  
The evil seemed surprised, but quickly covered it up. "There is no need for facial expression when you are alone. Now shut up."   
Davis wished he could look at Veemon to see how he was holding up. He, too was under control. Luckily, he could still hear Veemon's footsteps in the grass beside him.   
"Daaaavvvvviiiiiisssssssssss!"   
The evil made Davis' body stop suddenly.  
"Daaaavvvviiiiissssssssssss!"   
Davis could feel the adrenaline rushing through the body which was no longer his to control. The voice calling out his name was T.K's. He felt the evil regain it's composure.   
"Time to kill." it whispered to no one in particular.   
No, you can't kill him! Davis yelled.  
"Why not? It was your wish, right?"   
This made Davis think. It had been his wish. He had wished for T.K to die. T.K was his only obstacle. The only obstacle between him and Kari. Obstacles were made to be destroyed.   
"Yessss, feel the lust run through your veins!" The evil exclaimed. "It is the key for the bloodspill to come."  
"VEEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOOONN!" Patamon yelled out into the woods, unaware that Davis and Veemon were right behind him. Davis felt his hand feel for the swiss army knife in his pocket and pick up a thick tree branch from the ground. He made no effort to stop it. He let the evil have full control.  
"Kill it." the evil whispered "Kill the Patamon."  
Veemon lunged towards Patamon from behind, knocking him over the head. Patamon fell limp. Veemon quickly darted out of sight.   
"PATAMON!" T.K screamed, rushing over to his fallen friend.   
Davis lunged towards T.K's back, knife in hand, screaming with the pure ecstasy of attack. T.K started to turn around, but it was already too late.   
Davis plunged his weapon into the muscle and bone of his opponent's rib cage, making him let out a high scream of pain. He doubled over, clutching his side, blood spurting with every heartbeat. Davis used the tree branch to beat up T.K., breaking his leg in the process.  
"T.K!"   
Davis turned his head towards the sound of the new voice, coming from behind him.   
"T.K, I'm coming!"  
It was Kari. Davis growled with annoyance. He had almost finished him off. He darted into the woods.  
"T.K, what happened?!" Kari screamed. She knelt beside T.K, shaking him.   
"T.K, wake up!"  
No response came.  
"T.KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
T.K groggily opened his eyes to see the green and black monitor of a screen, tracking his heartbeat. He turned his head towards the person sitting next to him.  
"What happened?" he asked slowly "Where am I?"  
Kari smiled with relief.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said "We thought you were a goner there. I found you after you screamed. Someone must've attacked you from behind. Did you see them?"  
"No, I didn't. All I remember was seeing Patamon on the ground, and then, pain. Next, everything went black. Where's Davis? Did you find him?"  
"No, we didn't have time. Not with your accident and all..."  
"What about Patamon?"  
"Don't worry about him, he's at my house. Gatomon and Tai are taking care of him. He just suffered a bump to the head. He'll be fine. You only got a few stiches and a cast on your leg. The doctors said you'd be up and running tomorrow."  
"Oh, good." T.K said, relieved.  
"So, you have no idea who did this to you?"  
"Not a single clue."  
Kari blushed. "I thought you were going to die, T.K. I...I...I love-"  
"T.K! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yolei interrupted, running into the room, Cody beside her. Kari blushed a deeper red.   
After an explanation about what happened, the digidestined pondered the situation.  
"We've gotta find out who it is!" Cody said.  
"Yeah," said Yolei "I don't wanna end up being someone's digi-dinner."   
"I don't want anyone to get hurt again." Kari said.  
"Wait! I've got an idea!" T.K said.  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
"Izzy's this computer genius, right?"  
"Yeah, so, what's your point?"  
"Well, maybe he could make some kind of evil detection device. You know, one that goes 'beep beep' or something when something evil is near."  
"Perfecto, T.K, that's a great idea!" exclaimed Yolei "I'll call Izzy right now! I bet he and I can get started on it tonight!" She ran out of the room.  
"Good!" said Cody "Hopefully we'll catch this Digimon so we can sleep peacefully."   
"I agree" Kari said, looking at T.K.   
"Well, I better get home. My mom is making macaroni and cheese again, and I don't want to be late. See ya!"   
"'Bye Cody!" T.K yelled after Cody's back.  
"Well, I guess it's back to the Digi-world tommorow. I'll come over to your house before we go, okay?" Kari said, blushing again.  
"Okay. Goodbye, Kari."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The evil hit Davis' fist against the nearest tree.  
"Dammit! I almost had him!" it hissed. The approach he had tried didn't work against them. They were three, and he was one. There had to be some other way...  
Davis was stunned. He had felt the knife connect with the flesh, and had enjoyed it. He saw the blood on his hands, and had enjoyed it. What was happening to him?  
"What is happening, my dear companion, is very simple."  
You can read my thoughts?   
"Well, of course. We share the same body, therefore we share the same mindset. What I think, you know. What you think, I know. We share the same pain, the same movements. We will even share the same death. Whatever happens to this body will happen to me as well. You die, I die. As long as I'm in you, this is how it will be. It is how it will stay. You want T.K dead. I want the digidestined dead. We both have the same goal, the same purpose. What makes us so different? I need you, and you need me. Together we are strong. Together, we can defeat the obstacles!"  
Together?  
"Yes, together."  
The evil cast a disdainful look towards Veemon, who was standing there, still as a cardboard cutout.   
"You're no longer useful." he felt his mouth say. A swift kick, and Veemon was gone over the cliff, no scream even escaping his lips. And Davis did not even care.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kari wheeled T.K. (T.K. couldn't use crutches cause it'll hurt his rib cage when he uses somethin with his arm) into the school's computer room. Yolei, Cody, and Izzy were all busy looking at a sword on the table.   
"What's that?" Kari asked, walking over and staring at the strange object. Izzy looked up at her.  
"It's an evil tracking device, more commonly known as the 'Evil Detector Enodplasmickarmical, EDE for short. It's used to conduct research on a living organism, searching thier inner self to-"  
"Ah-hem, in English?" T.K interrupted.  
"Oh, right," Izzy said "I forgot that you don't understand my highly sophisticated vocabulary. Anyway, it is used to detect tiny micro-organisms that take over one's gray matter-"  
"Let me explain," Yolei said, interrupting Izzy again "It's a sword that detects evil. You know, evil spirits and stuff. You point it around at things, and when there's the evil, it turns red. To drive the evil out, you point it at the person and say: 'evil expelled'"  
"Sounds kinda like some T.V show thing." mused T.K.  
"Oh, so that's what it does!" Cody said "I couldn't understand Izzy when I came in."  
"I explained it so simply though!" Izzy said, defensively.   
"Whatever. We need to go and find Davis, and find this monster. Are you guys ready?"  
"Yeah!" yelled Yolei "Couldn't be readier!"  
"Is that a word?" Cody said  
"Oh Cody..." Yolei sighed.  
"Uh, excuse us one moment." Kari said , quickly wheeling T.K aside.  
"What's wrong, Kari?"  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? You just got out of the hospital, and...I was kind of worried for you."  
T.K gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine. I'll be even better when we find Davis,"  
Kari grinned and walked over to the computer screen.  
"Okay, then, let's go! Digi-port, open!"  
The screen turned blue, and started to download the new digidestined into the screen.  
"Wait!"  
They heard Izzy call to them, his voice already faint in the distance.  
"Wait! I didn't tell you something! If all else fails, turn the blade of the EDE white! Turn it white!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
They landed in the digital world.  
"What did Izzy say?" Cody asked.  
"I didn't quite catch it, I think he said 'turn the blade white'" said Kari.  
"I don't remember him telling me anything about the blade turning white! Or maybe I just forgot, I was half asleep while he was explaining it all to me." Yolei said, scratching her chin.  
"YOLEI!" Cody yelled "What if it's important?!"  
The digimon all sweatdropped and started to scoot away.   
"We'll just all go look for the evil thing somewhere else, you guys stay here." Gatomon said. With that, they were all gone.  
"Well, you can't expect me to remember everything, Cody!" Yolei yelled "Do you remember what I said to you three years ago after you wet your pants for the fifth time that year?! Do you?!"  
"Hey guys, what're you fighting about?" Davis said, coming out of the forest into the clearing. His face was stiff.  
"Well, Cody says I don't remember anythi- DAVIS!" Yolei exclaimed.   
"You're alive!" said Kari.   
"Well, I don't look like a zombie, do I? Whatcha guys up to?"  
"Uh, Davis? Why aren't you doing anything with your face? I mean, it's stiff!" said Cody.  
"Nothing's wrong with my face, are you making a joke or something?!"  
"No." said Cody, taking a step back "I was just wondering, that's all."  
"So, what happened when I was gone?" Davis asked.  
Kari, Cody, and Yolei started to explain T.K's accident to Davis. From behind thier backs, T.K held the sword, staring at it, mystified. He poked Kari's shoulder and she turned around.  
"What?" she whispered. He pointed to the sword. It's tip was facing Davis, and the sword was glowing red.   
"Uh, excuse us...um...T.K has to use the bathroom." Kari said, nervously pushing T.K into the trees. Davis shrugged it off.   
"It's red!" Kari whispered "That could only mean-"  
"That Davis is possessed." T.K finished for her.   
"What do we do now?"  
"I guess we use the EDE on him, that's the only thing that makes sense."  
"First, we tell the others."  
"Good idea."  
They sidled over to the rest of the group. Kari and T.K whispered the news to them.  
"Hey! No telling secrets!" Davis yelled. This was all part of his plan. If you couldn't beat 'em, join 'em. And that's just what he was planning to do. Their backs were turned. Perfect timing. He slowly took the knife out of his pocket again, and walked over to the huddled group.  
"I said no SECRETS!" he yelled, volume rising with every word. He brought the knife up to embed it in T.K's heart. Yolei looked up.  
"T.K, BEHIND YOU!"  
T.K didn't even pause to look. He jumped from his wheelchair onto the ground and rolled away. Davis aimed a kick at Cody's head. He didn't miss. Cody lay on the ground, head shattered, it's insides pouring out. He stabbed Yolei hard below the knee, dragging the knife from the top of her calf, down to her heel. She clutched her leg, giving a high scream of agony, blood flowing freely from the wound. He raised his knife, and plunged it into Yolei's chest. She opened her mouth, and blood spilled out, foaming and bubbling. He pulled the knife out of her, laughing at the satifying squelching noise it made. Davis paused to smile at the pain he was causing. T.K valiantly grabbed Davis from behind as he tried to stand up.  
"Kari, I got hi-"  
His words were cut short by a strong punch from Davis' fist that landed on his stitches and he spitted out blood.   
Kari hauled the sword up from the ground and pointed it at Davis.   
"EVIL EXPELLED!" she yelled, with all the force she could. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting some horrible force to rush out at him. When she opened her eyes again, Davis was still standing there, face emotionless.   
"Would you really kill me, Kari?" he said "Would you?"  
"You," she said, pointing the sword at Davis, never letting her guard down, following his every movement "It was you! You're the one who stabbed T.K!"  
His face split into a wide grin. "Of course, who else?"  
"Get out of Davis now, you damn shadow! I know you! You're the one who turned Ken evil. You're the one who sucked me into that dark world!"  
Davis' grin spread even wider "My my, you're smart, my child"  
"Don't call me 'your child', I'd rather die than be related to you."  
He grinned and pointed his knife at her, aiming it and getting ready to throw. She would have no defense against that. Suddenly, Davis grabbed his head. He appeared to be in pain. His body was jerking compulsively.  
"You stupid child! Don't even try to fight!"  
"No, not Kari, not her! NO!"  
"It's useless to resist me! Give it up!"  
Kari was astounded. Davis was fighting the shadow inside of him. Davis was fighting for her.   
The real Davis appeared to be taking control.  
"You damn fool! No one has one against the shadow! No one!"  
"I'd rather die than have you hurt Kari!"  
Davis' hand, holding the knife, started to slowly edge towards his chest.  
"NO!"  
"You said that when I die, you die, right? Let's see if you were telling the truth."  
Closer. Closer. Closer. Then, the jerking stopped.  
He looked up, face emotionless again. The shadow had regained control. He threw the knife aside. It skittered across the ground, stopping near Yolei's corpse. Davis looked at T.K, and motioned for him to come.   
"He wishes to speak with you." the shadow said "I will grant him this wish, seeing what he wishes to say." he licked his lips "This shall be quite entertaining."  
Davis went limp and fell to the ground. He hadn't used his legs in a long time. T.K walked over to Davis and helped him to sit up. Davis glared at T.K.   
"Don't touch me." he hissed through his teeth. T.K let go of him. Davis looked at Kari, a deep longing in his eyes. He shifted his gaze to T.K.  
"You. Because of you! Because of you, I can't have Kari!"  
Kari gasped.  
"Because of you, I'm like this! I have the shadow inside of me! Do you know what it's like?! To have every movement done for you? What you eat, where you go, what you say. You don't get to decide any of it. You're locked up in a corner of your mind. Screaming doesn't help. Helpless, inside of your own body."  
The birds chirped in the treetops. Davis lifted his eyes to them.   
"Freedom. You don't appreciate it until you don't have it. It's the same with life. When you know you're on the brink of death, that's when you realize what you're losing." He looked at his blood-soaked hands, face falling."Taking a life is even worse."   
He transferred his gaze to T.K, burning his hatred into his soul. His voice became quieter.  
"Because of you, I will die."   
With these words, the shadow re-took control of Davis.   
"He hates you with a passion." it said, gesturing towards T.K. He looked at Kari "He loves you with his soul."  
Davis' face slowly formed into an evil grin. T.K., who was to the right of him, was just within his reach. Faster than the eye could see, Davis was in front of T.K, using his strength to push him into the nearby ditch. T.K hit the ground and rolled. Kari lunged at him, grabbing T.K, putting her body behind his, stopping his descent. Davis came to the edge of the ditch.  
"Arrogant fools. What does he have that I don't?"  
As Kari looked up, Davis suddenly fell to the ground, revealing a knife in his back, and Yolei behind him.  
"Die, you bastard." she hissed, finally reaching her eternal sleep.   
Patamon had came back from searching for Davis to make sure they were okay. He found Davis on the ground and realized he must be the person who the evil took control of.   
Patamon looked over the canyon and found Kari and T.K. lying there, he quickly digivolved into Angemon to pick him up.  
Kari walked to Davis's side as Angemon set her on the ground  
"He's still breathing, Yolei just missed his artery."  
"Too bad." T.K said, coldly as he woke up, "We better tie him up."  
Kari nodded in agreement, finding no words to say. He pulled out some rope from the pack he had dropped earlier.   
"Good thing I brought this."  
They bound Davis to a tree.  
"T.K, when you were knocked out, I tried to use the sword. It didn't work. I think..." she paused, amazed at what she was about to suggest "I think we need to kill him...kill him...the old fashioned way."   
T.K nodded. He knew what she meant. They would have to use the sword's blade.   
"Kari."  
She looked over at Davis. His eyes were open and he was drenched in blood, mostly his own.  
"Kari, it's me."   
He smiled weakly.   
"He- the shadow - let me talk to you one last time, I guess he understands that we're- that we're going to die soon anyway."   
Silent tears streamed down Kari's cheeks.  
"I'm sorry that you have to feel the pain of murdering another. I just wanted you to know that, no matter what you do, I'll always love you. Never forget that."  
She took the sword in her hand.  
"Goodbye, Kari."  
It gleamed a brilliant white as she slowly drove it into his beating heart.  
Kari buried her face in T.K's clothes, crying. He pulled her into a deep embrace.   
"You did what you had to do, Kari. You did what you had to do."  
"Davis was right. Taking a life hurts." she sniffed.   
T.K looked at her, she returning his gaze, his blue eyes searching her soul. He didn't need words for this. She knew that he was giving her his eternal thanks for saving him.  
The birds chirped again.  
She looked up at T.K, drying her tears and smiling. She moved closer to his face this time and whispered in his ear:  
"I love you, T.K"  
  
  



End file.
